


Brain Power

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots HP [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Meet-Cute, Pub Quiz, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: The pub quiz tournament is back and this time Marauders want to take home the trophy. The best way to ensure their victory, Sirius decides, is to recruit a genius on their team.





	Brain Power

Remus burst into the sitting room, where Sirius and James were yelling and furiously tapping on their controllers, fighting against a horde of zombies.

“Guys,” Remus called.

“In a moment, mate,” James managed to hiss out before cursing and tapping even more frantically at the buttons.

For a moment Remus was tempted to go stand in front of the TV and block their view of the game, but then he rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and settled to wait.

A few minutes later, James paused the game, ignoring Sirius’ grumbled protests.

“What’s going on?”

“I just read online that the pub quiz tournament is back,” Remus announced.

Sirius perked up. ”Hell yes! Marauders assemble!”

James grinned. “Brilliant. Same place, same time?”

“Yup,” Remus nodded. “Two Broomsticks, every Wednesday at 7 PM until the autumn term ends.”

“Can’t wait,” James said.

“We’ve got to win,” Sirius declared. “We’ve made it to the finals twice now and left without that trophy. This time we will settle for nothing but victory!”

“Having fun’s more important than winning,” James pointed out.

“Having fun is for losers,” Sirius retorted, earning a laugh from James.

“So what’s our winning strategy, then?” he asked, one eyebrow raised. “How are you going to ensure our victory?”

“Well, I’m guessing the team limit is still five people –”

“It is,” Remus replied.

“Then we simply need to get more brain power. We’ll add a genius on our team.”

“Sure, since geniuses grow in trees and all,” James said. “Or did you have someone particular in mind?”

“Nope. I’m leaving that to Remus.”

“Me?”

“Yes. You’re the science geek so you must know geniuses.”

“Must I?” Remus said wryly. “You’re the computer geek and you know none?”

“No one who’d be more brilliant than I am,” Sirius shrugged. “And that’s what we need.”

“Shouldn’t be too difficult to find someone smarter than Sirius,” James joked.

Sirius treated him to a very rude hand gesture.

Remus, however, was frowning. “You know… I might actually know someone. A chemistry major; one of the smartest people I’ve met.”

“There we go then,” Sirius smirked smugly and clapped Remus’ shoulder. “Extend our most cordial invitation. And make sure this genius accepts it. We need that brain.”

 

* * *

 

When Remus arrived at Two Broomsticks for the autumn term’s first quiz night with Lily Evans, it wasn’t her brain that left an impression on James.

Well, at least not at first.

He was too taken in by the vivid dark red hair, the greenest eyes he’d ever seen and the quick bright smile – so taken in that he was actually struck dumb.

He could barely manage a nod when Remus made the introductions.

James scowled at his beer while Sirius greeted Lily enthusiastically.

He’d never been tongue-tied before and he wasn’t sure whether to be amused or alarmed at such a reaction.

Lily settled on the empty seat next to James. Remus sat down a moment later after he’d got drinks for himself and Lily.

“Okay lads – and lady – listen up,” Sirius began once they were all gathered at the table. “This is the start. I want us to carry out that trophy when the autumn term comes to an end so I need you to be extraordinary. Aim for full points, yeah?” Sirius looked at each of them in turn, his expression grave.

Lily leaned close to whisper into James’ ear, her warm breath deliciously distracting as it whispered against his skin.

“Is he always this intense?”

James breathed in her floral scent and managed to untie his tongue at last.

“Afraid so; he takes winning very seriously. I told him earlier that having fun was more important than winning and he told me that having fun was for losers.”

Lily giggled. “Well, hopefully, we can do both.”

She gave him a wink, then leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her cider.

“Yeah,” James said, just a little breathless. “Hope so.”

 

* * *

 

They were all huddled up at the table, heads pressed together as they argued over the answers in furious whispers. Peter wrote down their answers – he was their designated secretary since he had such neat handwriting.

It turned out that Lily Evans might really be a genius – not only did she know about chemistry and other natural sciences, she was also good with anagrams and literature questions. On top of those, she could answer some pop culture questions that left the boys drawing a blank.

It also didn’t hurt that her hair smelled really nice, and some silky strands of it occasionally brushed against James’ cheek.

When the third and final round ended, Sirius was at the edge of his seat, drumming the tabletop with his fingers while they waited for results. James forced himself to relax and finished his pint. Beside him, Lily turned to Remus.

“Thanks for inviting me along, it’s been fun.”

“We’re happy to have you,” Remus replied with a smile. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Sirius was right.”

Lily laughed.

“We’re not quite so vocal about it as he is, but the truth is that we like winning, too,” he confessed.

“Good,” Lily said. “So do I.”

The wait for the results seemed to take forever.

Peter was muttering to himself, second-guessing the answers they’d given. Lily and Remus were chatting about their courses, with James occasionally chiming in. Sirius scowled and drank his beer in agitated silence.

When the results were finally announced, their table erupted in cheers. After the first quiz night, their team was in the lead with a three-point difference to the second-best team.

They hadn’t quite got full marks, but in the end, the victory was what mattered most.

“Peter go get us all drinks, this round’s on me,” Sirius declared. Then, grinning broadly, he offered his hand across the table to Lily.

“Welcome to Marauders, Miss Genius.”

Lily’s grin was just as triumphant as she shook his hand. 

“Thank you, happy to be in the team.”

 

 


End file.
